El diamante
by AkatsukiRoseGarden-Hime
Summary: Sakura conoce a Sasuke y se reencuentran tras un crimen, ¿Qué el cometió? Un diamante de por medio como juramento de amor. Pero habrá cambios en el futuro, grandes cambios. ¿Realmente un SasuSaku?
1. El inicio

El diamante

Primera parte: El inicio

Capitulo 1: Primera vista

Yo caminaba por las calles de la aldea, y ansiaba verlo, a él, el chico misterioso, aquel que había hecho por adelantado lo que yo quería hacer en ese día oscuro, golpear a Naruto. Fue amistoso, pero compartimos esa pasión. Lo mejor fue cuando se comenzó a alejar de él, pasó cerca de mí y ví en sus oscuros ojos un brillo extraño, que me dejó inmóvil salvo por mi rostro y ojos que se perdían junto con los suyos. ¿Qué ocurría? Apenas sabía que existía…

No salí de mi trance hasta que Naruto me llamó.

¡Sakura chan! ¿Traes comida?

¿Quién era él?

Sasuke solamente… ¿Tienes o no?

Si, ten, esgoísta

¿Qué?

Nada, toma

Eso que sentía inevitablemente se intensificó, quería verlo, cada hora, minuto, segundo…

¡Sakura, despierta! ¿Qué estás mirando en el horizonte?

¡Naruto! Déjame soñar…

¿Con qué?

Nada, cállate. ¿Quién es Sasuke? ¿Dónde vive?

Dijiste que me callara… Pero es un amigo mío, vive al sur, pero ¿qué te importa?, o, ¿te agrada?- preguntó guiñándome

¡No!, digo, no,- bajé el tono, si sospechara…- es que tiene cara de asesino- mentí, su rostro era perfecto, recorrí mentalmente la forma de su nariz hasta ver sus ojos otra vez…


	2. El robo

Capitulo 2: El robo

Una de las autoridades de la aldea acudió a nosotros (yo estaba con Naruto otra vez), resultaba ser que un ladrón se llevaba un diamante muy importante, La carrera fue emocionante, casi una competencia por atrapar al tipo; lo teníamos a la vista y sólo los árboles del bosque nos dificultaban las cosas, él estaba encapuchado, no se veía su cabello ni su rostro, solo sus ojos, "esos" ojos. Frené inmediatamente, exaltada, lo reconocí inmediatamente, no me atrevería a atacarlo. Me congelé.

Naruto lo atacó y peleó, quise frenarlo, detenerlo, pero ni con mi mayor esfuerzo me pude mover, no pude creer que él no lo reconocía, batallaban brutalmente, Naruto le arrancó la máscara y en ese momento, y sólo en ese momento, vió quién era.

¡Sasuke! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Sasuke!- Gritó, estaba histérico – ¡Esta vez si que te has pasado!

Naruto, deja de gritarme, hay una razón, cálmate, ¡Cálmate!

¡Dejen de gritar! – por fin conseguí hablar, enfrente de él – Lo que hiciste es imperdonable, ese diamante es del pueblo en sí, - Lo miré y su brillo casi me congela, pero siguiendo con la vista fija en sus hermosos ojos conseguí preguntarle - ¿Cuál es tu razón?

Carezco de dinero, pediré un trato, pagaran con monedas, cien mil monedas de oro, una vez que me paguen, lo devolveré.

Naruto apenas se controlaba, tuve que golpearlo en la nuca y desmayarlo; Luego me quedé sentada con él, con Sasuke.

Hablabamos sin parar y reíamos, mientras Naruto seguía en un profundo sueño. Sasuke se había quitado sus dos chaquetas, me dio una para que pueda recostarme en el suelo y él usó otra, mientras que Naruto estaba simplemente tirado en el césped del bosque.

Hasta que despierte hay un largo tiempo.

Si, lo dejaría aquí pero el calor del día esta aumentando; ¿te importa si me quito la camisa? Estoy muriendo de calor…

No, está bien – mi corazón se aceleró, y me costó respirar, su pálida piel relucía al sol en el claro, me llenó la alegría, pero también la sorpresa y la vergüenza.

¿Estás bien?- De seguro había notado lo que me pasaba.

Si, si

Pero estás pálida y…

En ese momento comenzó a soplar un viento frío, se acabo la alegría por dos segundos, me estaba helando, le coloqué a Naruto mi chaqueta, porque estando desmayado no se abrigaría y podría enfermar y la di a Sasuke la que yo estaba usando de asiento, el se puso la que el usaba para recostarse y me dio la que yo le ofrecía, perteneciente a él.

Póntela, estás helándote. Y no podemos salir del bosque, en las llanuras será peor.

Si, pero vamos a tener que ir bajo un árbol, el claro no es un buen lugar.

Toma los brazos de Naruto y yo lo llevo por las piernas.

Debajo del roble estaremos bien, espero

Vaya cita…

¿Qué dijiste, Sakura?

Emm, nada, solo, "vaya tormenta"- mentí, ojalá no me hubiera escuchado, ojalá yo no hubiera abierto la boca.

¿Vaya tormenta o… vaya cita?

Sasuke se había acercado más, nos mirábamos a los ojos y nuestras narices casi se rozaban; me corrió una especie de corriente fría por la espalda; luego me tomó de la mano y la corriente aumentó.

Noté tus miradas, Sakura, no te hagas la inocente, ambos sabemos en lo que estás pensando.

Odié eso: él tenía razón.

El me rozó la mejilla con su otra mano; el momento era perfecto; pero sólo yo pude arruinarlo y mejorarlo a la vez: caí, y Sasuke cayó sobre mí, no nos dejabamos de ver a los ojos. Pero algo arruinó todo. Naruto despertó.

Hola, ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

Nada, le enseñaba a Sakura una táctica de lucha.

Con eso nos habíamos salvado, ¡Agh, Naruto! ¿Tenías que arruinarlo todo?

Cuando Sasuke salió de sobre mí, logré volver a respirar.

Vaya cita… Vaya tormenta…


End file.
